


Not Just for Hogswatch

by NannaSally



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Familiars, Gen, Hogswatch Gift, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: not all things rejected are...familiarto be continued...probably





	Not Just for Hogswatch

Scritchings and screechings greeted me as I opened the door. Shrieks and cries, calls and scratchings. They were hungry.

“Hello my little ones” I called as I hung up my coat and bag. “Not long now.”

“Seed for you Rover, flower heads for Micah. Dog biscuits for Angel and of course a fresh heart for Daisy.”

I handed out breakfast to my collection of creatures, all in their cages hung from the ceiling. The little darlings would hopefully find new homes soon, and there would be room made for all those poor familiars that were rejected and neglected each new wizarding season.

 

**************************************

 

DAISY

Daisy was my first, and I never wanted to let her go. She had been a gift to a young man eager to become a wizard - out of books. He acquired a wand, a cauldron, even a stuffed crocodile for the 'dungeon' he had been allowed to establish in the attics of his indulgent parent's house. 

And then he read about familiars, and of course he needed one. So that Hogswatch his parents stole quietly into his bedroom, skirting the various magikal implements scattered over the floor, hushing each other a discarded scrying bowl was kicked, spilling noxious fluids onto the carpet.

And in the morning he found a package with 'Suprise Familiar' on the lable.

"Just add water, stand back

and the familiar you have been waiting for will soon be familiar.

  Fun for all the family."

Poor Daisy, just because she was scaly, slithery, noisy and voracious.


End file.
